


Eight Inches

by borkybuns



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borkybuns/pseuds/borkybuns
Summary: Bucky buys a new eight inch dildo.---HYBB bingo square: Size kink
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 265
Collections: Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky





	Eight Inches

Bucky’s finger hesitated for a couple of seconds before hitting the ‘Place Order’ button on the sex toy website. And then it was done. In three to five working days, his new dildo would be coming in the post and he couldn’t wait. 

He glanced over at his bedside table where he knew his current dildo was hidden. It was the first one he’d bought, a ‘super realistic’ six inch flexible silicone one. It had been satisfying for a while, but it was time for an upgrade. The one that he’d just bought was definitely that.

An insertable length of eight inches curved in such a way that he knew it would hit that spot just right and a suction cup at the bottom for good measure. It was also advertised as ‘extra girthy,’ which was right up Bucky’s alley. He liked the stretch.

He and Steve had a good sex life. Bucky couldn’t ask for anything more in a partner. Steve was kind and caring, he knew when Bucky needed comforting and when he needed to be left alone. But the thing was, Steve wasn’t there all the time. He had missions to go on, meetings to attend. And Bucky… Bucky was just a red-blooded man who was horny all the time, okay? Sue him. It’s not like he thought Steve would judge him for using dildos or anything like that. Bucky just didn’t want to see Steve’s smug look after finding out Bucky’s been spending their time apart with a dildo up his ass. 

Lately he’d been getting bored of his six inch one. He wanted something that went deeper and stretched him a little bit more. He really wanted to _feel_ it filling him up. When he saw that monster online, he just had to have it.

The only problem he had to work out now was how he was going to get it into his bedroom unnoticed. The post always arrived early at six, so if he could sneak down there while Steve was on his morning run then everything would be fine. No problem at all. 

***

“Hey, there’s a parcel for you.”

Shit. Three days later and Bucky was looking up from his breakfast at Steve, who held a very discreetly wrapped package in his hands. Jesus, the one day the post was late just had to be the day his sex toy came. Bucky gave himself two seconds to quietly die inside before he stood up and grabbed the dildo package out of Steve’s hands. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled, and scarpered down the hallway to his room.

“Get anything nice?” Steve called after him.

Bucky pretended not to hear.

Right. That wasn’t suspicious at all. There was a giddy feeling in his chest (and dick) as Bucky ripped open the packaging as quietly as he could. The dildo was wrapped in two plastic bags and every time it crinkled Bucky cringed. But then-

Oh it was gorgeous.

It was hefty in his hands, much heavier than his old one. Bucky knew what eight inches looked like, but it somehow seemed bigger when he was talking about taking it into his ass. The best thing, however, was the girth. The website had said that the circumference was seven inches and now that he could actually feel the dildo in his hands, it flicked some horny switch in his brain. The thought of it filling him up, stretching his hole so good…

He needed to try it. 

Bucky shoved the dildo under his pillow and darted out of the room. Steve was at the breakfast bar, toast in one hand and coffee mug in the other. 

“Oh, off to work already?” Bucky asked.

“Well actually I was going to-”

“Stay safe!” Bucky grabbed his briefcase (because Steve was an old man who still used briefcases) and hustled him out of the apartment.

“I mean I’ve just got meetings all day, so I’m not-”

“Love you!”

Bucky closed the door.

There was a muffled, “Love you too,” from the other side.

Hey, Bucky was nothing if not efficient. When the footsteps faded away, Bucky ran back to his room and fished the dildo out. A surge of blood rushed downwards. He needed it in him. Now.

He yanked off his underwear and dug around for his bottle of lube. No time for teasing. He slathered up his fingers, pushed them inside himself and groaned. It didn’t take too long to get him loose because him and Steve had had sex the night before, and Bucky said a little prayer in appreciation for Steve’s monster cock.

Now he was about to take something bigger. 

It took considerably more lube to smear the whole dildo wet than the other one, and the sight made his cock fatten up. 

He laid down on the bed and pressed the blunt head to his hole, gently pressing and willing it to go inwards. It took several tries and a few minutes before the tip slipped in and Bucky moaned. God, his hole was already stretched to its limit, barely able to even clench around that cock. He wondered briefly if he’d bitten off more than he could chew. What if it actually wouldn’t fit? No. That was quitter talk and Bucky wasn’t no quitter.

He coated the dildo in more lube and started rocking backwards and forwards on it, taking a little bit more each time. When the curved dildo hit his prostate, Bucky’s brain short circuited. It was like a lightning bolt shot straight from his brain to his dick, making it weep profusely all over Bucky’s stomach. 

Taking the last inch was easy and when Bucky felt the dildo’s balls against his rim he had to grab the base of his cock to stop himself from coming too soon.

Eight. Inches. It felt like he was being split open. It felt like his organs were being rearranged. And it was amazing. He was so full. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if Steve would notice afterwards. He probably would. He’d see Bucky walking funny and after taking one look at Bucky’s gaping, ruined hole, he’d know exactly what Bucky had been up to. The thought spurred Bucky on. 

He thrusted the dildo inside him, slowly at first and picking up the pace when he got more used to it. Soon he was nearly pulling the whole thing out and then ramming it back in, each time feeling the heavy drag of the dildo against his prostate. 

Steve would use him after finding out, say something about getting sloppy seconds and fuck him so hard and-

Bucky whined, coming all over himself. He could feel his hole trying to clench around the dildo and failing miserably. He rode out his orgasm, thrusting shallowly until the wave of pleasure ebbed. 

Holy fuck.

It took a few minutes for Bucky to recover from the wildest masturbation session of his life. There was a certain thrill at the idea of having this dildo in possession, ready to use whenever he wanted. Pulling the whole thing out made him wince. He felt so raw. Bucky pressed his fingers to his hole, which was struggling to close and he pushed three digits in with ease. His insides were so hot. He was stretched so wide that he might even be able to take a whole hand up there. Bucky shivered at the thought. Although the idea turned him on, he had no energy to go another round, far too oversensitive even if he wanted to.

He had to get up. He had to get dressed like he hadn’t just been impaled and he needed to clean up the puddle of slick and come on his bed. 

When he finally got upright he felt a thousand times sorer. It was like he’d been run over by a truck. Twice. Bucky limped to the bathroom, dildo in hand and gave it a thorough wash. Christ, it looked even bigger under the bright bathroom lights. How the fuck did he manage to fit that inside him? He almost wanted to give himself a pat on the back. 

It was always a bit awkward trying to get toys clean in their apartment since there was only one bathroom. The material of it meant that dust clung to it easily, so trying to get the thing washed and dried was an achievement in and of itself. 

Without thinking, Bucky stuck the dildo by the side of the bath to air-dry. 

***

Several hours later when Steve came home, Bucky was about ready to pull a freshly made lasagne out of the oven. 

“Smells nice,” Steve said. He came up to hug Bucky from behind, burying his nose in Bucky’s hair. “What did you get up to today?”

Bucky felt his hole clench at the question and he smirked internally. “Not much.”

Dinner was a very domestic affair. They ate with plates on their laps in front of the TV. They didn’t talk much, but every so often Steve would look over to Bucky and smile for no reason and Bucky would grin back and say something like, “Got something on my face?”

And Steve would shake his head and go back to eating. Bucky would deny it if asked, but he loved nights in with Steve. They curled up together on the couch and binge watched a TV show until one of them got too tired (or horny). It was a simple life and Bucky couldn’t ask for anything more.

The thing was, Bucky had completely forgotten about the monstrosity in the bathroom, so when Steve excused himself to use the toilet he was calm for all of ten seconds before he shouted, “Wait!” just as Steve closed the door.

Bucky ran to the door and put his ear against it. He heard a squelchy pop and then a pause.

The door opened and Bucky managed to catch himself before he fell on his face.

Steve was standing there, a mix of incredulity and amusement on his face as he stared at the eight inch, extra girthy dildo in his hands.

“Christ, Buck. It’s huge!” He held the dildo by the base and waved it around. 

“Stop! Stop it-” Bucky lunged for the dildo and Steve twisted out of the way, whacking it against the sink with a dull thunk. 

“What are you using this for?” He laughed. “Baseball bat?”

“Steve!” Bucky made another grab for the dildo and Steve held it up and out of reach.

“No! Not until you answer my question.”

Bucky was going to kill this man. “You know what it’s for.” 

“Say it.” There was a look on Steve’s face. It’s the one he got when he’d just thought of a joke and needed Bucky to laugh with him.

Bucky took a deep breath in and put his hands together as if in prayer, because it was going to take a miracle to not murder Steve right there and then. “It is a dildo. It goes in my ass and I fuck myself with it.”

Steve’s eyes lit up. “Go to horny jail,” he said. And bonked Bucky on the head with it. 

They both bursted into laughter. Bucky fell to the floor. He was laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe. “I can’t believ-” he choked. “I can’t believe you!”

“That was a good one!” Steve was red in the face. “C’mon, that was good and you know it.”

Bucky just nodded and wheezed, laughing too hard to say anything. It took Bucky a minute to compose himself whilst on the bathroom floor but when he finally did, he rolled over to see Steve standing over him, doing curls with the dildo and grinning madly.

The sight nearly set Bucky off again. “You’re using it for the wrong kind of workout, pal.”

“Oh yeah? Why don’t you show me how to use it then?”

That was a proposition if Bucky ever heard one. He scrambled off the floor, grabbed Steve’s other hand and tugged him into his bedroom. 

Bucky stripped his clothes off as fast as he could and then started yanking Steve’s off because he was taking too long.

“Eager,” Steve teased.

“Shut up.”

And then Steve’s mouth was on his, and the temperature of the room went up several degrees. He claimed Bucky’s mouth, hands wandering down to grab a handful of Bucky’s ass. The kiss was dirty and wet and Bucky loved it.

Bucky fell backwards onto the bed and dragged Steve down with him, fingers laced together at the back of Steve’s neck. God, his mouth was a sin.

“What do you think?” Steve asked, holding up the dildo. “Want this inside you again?”

Bucky nodded, patting around the bed for the bottle of lube - where the fuck did he put it- ah there.

“This the reason why I got kicked out of my own home this morning?” Steve grinned as he slicked up his fingers and pushed one inside Bucky. “Fuck, you’re still loose.”

Bucky moaned at the intrusion. The feeling of Steve’s meaty fingers inside him ramped up his arousal into an overload. Bucky reached back to grab the headboard so he could rock back and forth on Steve’s fingers. Every time Steve’s fingers brushed against his prostate, a shock of pleasure went up his spine.

Steve enjoyed taking his time. He fingered Bucky slowly, pulling out from time to time to tease his rim. 

“Will you hurry up?” Bucky groaned. “I’m ready. I’ve been ready for like the past five minutes.”

Steve responded by ducking down and pressing his tongue to Bucky’s hole. He circled Bucky’s hole once and then pushed his tongue in. 

“Fuck!” Bucky grabbed a fistful of Steve’s hair. Steve just looked up and winked at him, tongue still tasting Bucky’s insides. “If you carry on like that I’m going to-”

“Okay okay.” Steve knelt back on his feet. He slicked up the dildo, slathering the whole thing in lube up and down- it looked like he was jacking it off.

“Steve.” 

“What?” 

Bucky sighed internally and put his head back against the pillow. He could feel the filthy wetness of his hole. Steve had to stretch him open quite wide to accommodate for the dildo and now he couldn’t quite clench his hole shut. He’d never been fingered this open before but it felt great. He ached in a good way, like he’d just done a workout. 

The feel of the blunt head pressing against his exposed rim nearly made Bucky yelp. He looked down and the sight of Steve holding that eight inch dick in his hands was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. 

“You good?” Steve asked.

“I swear if you keep stopping, Rogers, I’m going to-”

Bucky moaned as the tip of the dildo eased into him. God, he’d forgotten how huge it was. He felt stretched to his limit already and he hadn’t even taken it all yet. Steve worked the dildo into him with little thrusts, feeding it into Bucky gradually.

“Fuck, Bucky, it’s huge,” Steve muttered. He was watching Bucky’s hole pulse around the dildo. 

“More. Push it all in.” Bucky let out a low loud moan as Steve thrusted the last inch inside him and he bottomed out. He was so full. He couldn’t close his legs properly or sit up with that thing impaling him. 

Steve breathed in awe. He placed a hand on Bucky’s abdomen and pressed gently downwards. “Can you feel that?”

Bucky nodded, reflexive tears making his eyes water. As Steve pulled the dildo out and pushed it back in, he could feel his abdomen bulging. Bucky reached down to put his hand over Steve’s where he was holding the base of the dildo. He sped the thrusts bit by bit until Steve took the hint and began ramming the dildo in and out of Bucky faster and faster until his hand was a blur.

Bucky moaned and whined, trying to rock back onto the dildo with each thrust, his body easily taking in the whole thing. “Yes,” he hissed, drawing out the word.

It was so much better when someone else was using it on him because he didn’t have to worry about doing the fucking. He could just enjoy the feeling of the enormous cock pounding into his hole. If he whined, if he squirmed or wiggled it didn’t matter because that cock would follow and fuck him all the way up the bed.

Bucky was on his knees at the headboard, his chest plastered against the wall with nowhere else to go and that cock was still hammering into him. He was trapped between the wall and Steve and could do nothing else but take it. 

“You like that, Bucky?” Steve whispered into his ear. “You like having this fake cock fucking into you?” Steve was grinding his hard-on into the meat of Bucky’s ass, skin smeared with precum.

Bucky nodded and let out a strangled whine, too preoccupied with getting railed to form a response.

“Yeah? Think this cock can fuck you better than I can?” With one arm around Bucky’s chest, he dragged them down the bed until Bucky was lying on his back. Steve manhandled him until Bucky’s head was hanging off the bed and oh- he knew exactly what was about to happen.

His mouth watered as Steve straddled Bucky’s head and fed his thick cock into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky moaned around the hot length of it, trying to relax as Steve’s cock reached the back of his throat. He liked that Steve settled there for a minute, not letting up until Bucky’s lungs were burning. When he eased out, he didn’t let Bucky catch his breath properly before plunging back in. He repeated the same thing another four or five times, keeping Bucky breathless as he serviced him. Every time Steve thrusted in, Bucky licked what he could of Steve’s cock and savoured the salty, musky taste.

“That’s it,” Steve murmured. He pulled back just as Bucky’s vision started swimming and Bucky took the chance to gulp down as much oxygen as he could while Steve traced his wet lips with his thumb. “So pretty.”

When Bucky’s breathing had evened out, Steve gripped Bucky’s hair with his two meaty hands and started fucking into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky let out a sob but it was muffled by Steve’s cock. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of submitting to a throat fuck. Steve kept to a rhythm. Four short thrusts and then one long thrust where he went as deep as could, balls pressed up to Bucky’s upper lip and cock resting in Bucky’s throat. 

At some point Bucky had almost forgotten about the eight inch dildo still in his ass. It had nearly slipped out completely as Steve reached down to hold it in. Bucky choked out a wet “Mmfph?” as he heard the click of a bottle cap and then a freshly slicked cock was pushed into Bucky’s hole again. 

Fuck, he was in heaven. He was being filled at both ends, spit-roasted hard and deep. Steve started fucking his throat harder and faster in time with the dildo so there was nowhere to squirm. With every delicious thrust, Bucky got a mouthful of Steve’s cock and an assful of silicone. The whole time, Steve was spewing filthy words that Bucky was barely aware of. 

“You like that, Buck? One cock not good enough for you? Don’t worry baby, I’ll make sure you get fucked real good. You needed this so much, didn’t you? I ain’t never met a bigger cock whore in my life.”

The steady stream of words went straight to Bucky’s neglected dick. He was wet and hard and leaking all over his stomach. He didn’t dare touch himself though. Bucky kept his arms wrapped around Steve’s thighs to make sure he wasn’t going to pull out. Steve was right about that, he was a cock whore. He could feel the pressure building in his groin.

“You going to come like this? With two cocks filling your holes? You can do it, I know you can.” 

Steve was right. Bucky could feel himself getting closer and closer until he was tiptoeing over the edge. He tried to warn Steve, but only managed a choked gurgle. 

“That’s alright baby, I got you.” Steve fucked into Bucky’s throat and stayed there. He picked up the pace with the dildo, pounding into Bucky’s ass, making sure Bucky was taking in the whole length with every thrust. The amount of power behind each push was almost brutal, and the sheer size of the dildo just added to the rawness every time it was fucked into Bucky’s hole. 

“I got you, I got you. You can do it.”

Bucky came with a muffled scream and made a mess of his stomach. The pleasure washed over him from head to toe and Steve fucked him through the whole thing, calling him a good boy and saying how proud he was. Bucky was so blissed out and floaty. He wanted to stay in that moment forever. 

He felt it when Steve came, pulsing wet and hot down Bucky’s throat. Bucky grabbed Steve’s ass and held him there, his tongue stroking as much of Steve’s cock as possible. That’s what he wanted. His ass fucked sloppy and his throat fucked raw. What more could a guy ask for?

As he was starting to come down from the clouds, he felt the dildo slipping out of his body. Steve pulled out and Bucky could finally breathe again, taking in the sweet oxygen like it was a gift.

“There we go.” Steve brushed Bucky’s hair out of his face. “You with me now?”

Bucky sat up and opened his sore lips but nothing came out. He tried again and only managed a hoarse whisper. God, Steve fucked him good. He put a hand to his throat, willing his vocal cords to work again.

“Here.” Steve passed him a water bottle. 

Bucky managed a grunt in thanks before he drank the whole thing. 

“Need anything else, Buck?”

Bucky shook his head and Steve took him into his arms, cuddling him on the bed. He smelt good - sweaty and sated.

Clean up could wait. For now, Bucky slept in the afterglow of a good fucking.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I actually wrote this 😳First time writing smut in a while, so lmk what you think :)


End file.
